


And Now More With Officer Duncan

by RizzV825



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Officer from season 2 Ep 9 . Officer Duncan still attempts to win over Detective Jane Rizzoli.





	And Now More With Officer Duncan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short script continuing on Officer Duncan, and his crush on Jane. Characters belong to TNT, I own nothing. Please feel free to review, enjoy

(sorry tried to center it, but it wouldn't let me)

And Now More with Officer Duncan

Jane has picked up her daughter, Nikki from school, and has stopped by the Police Department to pick up some case files, while Nikki waits in the car. She returns with the files under her arm, and two cups of coffee. Jane climbs in and hands one cup to Nikki. Nikki picks up on her mother's not so sunny demeanor, and addresses it.

NIKKI

You look oh, so sunny today.

JANE

Oh, don't I.

NIKKI

Rough day?

JANE

They're still bugging me to do sensitivity training. As if I don't have enough to worry about. It's not like I'm in the middle of an important case or anything, (huffs) but enough about me. How was your day?

NIKKI

Nothing much happened. We watched some anti-smoking video in health class that showed a tumor removal surgery.

JANE

Oh, lovely.

NIKKI

Yeah, it was really gross.

They're just about to leave, when Officer Duncan waves to Jane.

OFFICER DUNCAN

Detecvite Rizzoli!

JANE

(murmured)

Oh boy.

(Officer Duncan approaches the car.)

JANE

Hey there Officer Duncan. This is my daughter, Nikki.

NIKKI

Hi.

OFFICER DUNCAN

Nice to meet you.

(Nikki glances at her mother, then back at him.)

OFFICER DUNCAN

Listen, I just want you to know if there's any more help you need on this case, I'm here to offer my assistance.

JANE

Thank you.

OFFICER DUNCAN

You ladies have a nice day.

(Jane waves to him.)

JANE

Have a good one.

(Officer Duncan leaves. Nikki looks back at Jane snickering.)

JANE

What?

NIKKI

Oh my god. He has a thing for you.

JANE

What? No , he does not.

(Nikki continues laughing.)

NIKKI

Wow Mom. I had no Idea you were such a hot tamale around the Police Department.

JANE

Hot tamale, really? Look, it's not like that, he's just being nice.

NIKKI

Yeah okay.

( Nikki looks back down the street.)

NIKKI

Wow, look at him. He looks like a 70's porn star.

(Jane laughs.)

JANE

He does. Oh my god, that never occured to me before.

(Both of them are laughing.)

NIKKI

I bet he's one of those guys who goes bowling on the weekends, and listens to Journey.

JANE

(laughing)

Stop, you're killing me.

NIKKI

You think he'll buy me a pony?

JANE

Oh, you know it's not polite to tease your mother.

NIKKI

Yeah, but it's so much fun.

JANE

Let's just go home, huh?

NIKKI

Okay.


End file.
